


【aph】【米菊/米英】Better to Be Feared

by azuleira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: 制片人阿尔弗雷德被命令要从三个人中选择一个作为这部后年暑假上映的电影的导演。而这三个人不是别人，正是他的亲生弟弟马修，他前些年的大学导师兼旧情人亚瑟，还有一个他连见过都没见过的日本小子——又或者他其实见过？在周五那夜的酒吧？或者是周六那夜的“不错的寿司boy，你尝尝吧”事件？拜托，这算哪门子的选择？但他没法推脱：有个合作制片人路德维希在身旁念叨，更有一个靠着不知什么手段突然上位的出品人伊万在背后指手画脚！呵，好莱坞的日子除了性和金钱外，还真是难熬！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：作为文艺复兴时期著名的政治家，Machiavelli在他最著名的作品《The Prince》中将人的不忠诚、滥杀无辜、贪污腐败以及懒惰等特性归结为人性中最自然且原始的现象，并声称只有严厉的政府，既以恐惧威吓人民的政府，才能够抑制人类的惰性。本文的标题“Better to Be Feared”取自于《The Prince》中最广为流传的句子，既“如果你不能同时永远两者，那么人们最好不要爱你，而是畏惧你。”
> 
> Couple：  
主：米ALL（主米菊，米英）  
副：仏英 英西 露ALL  
其余的都随官配（如独伊等）
> 
> Warning：  
-NC-17/潜规则/毒品/嫖妓等 露骨描写  
-个别的人物性格将堕落黑化，勾心斗角时有发生  
-种族、民族、国家歧视有，但不代表作者的个人观点  
-背景为上世纪八十年代左右的美国洛杉矶好莱坞  
-真实人物和历史事件涉及

这件事情就像一个挥之不去的鼓包，已经存在于他的脑海里有一段时间了。但是在那段时间里，阿尔弗雷德却没有丝毫的企图想要再深想一下：他当时在伊比利亚半岛上与古铜色的葡萄牙美女作伴，在洛杉矶的深夜高速上开着保时捷听着大卫鲍伊兜风（唯一不堵车的时候），在自家的阳台站着，花园里就是一个浑身光裸的小演员送上门来找他开苞。挥之不去的鼓包？兴许就算是好莱坞的标志牌塌了，他也不会从这样的难得的休假中清醒过来。让他最终醒过来，并考虑那个鼓包的是两件事情——同时发生的两件事情——伊万的电话和路德维希的电话。他当时正在干那个小演员，在看到两部不同的手机上出现了两个不同的名字之后，毫不犹豫地挂断了路德维希的。  
“喂，布拉金斯基先生，”阿尔一把推开那个演员，神色从本身的黯然乏味变得突然像是遇到了血的鲨鱼般兴奋抖擞起来，看得那个演员一愣一愣的，“找我有何贵干？你升官也三个多月了吧，干得如何啊？好莱坞有没有好好滋润你？”  
伊万·布拉金斯基是个角色。这是阿尔弗雷德唯一能说的。  
作为一个在东欧，尤其还是俄罗斯，出生长大的人，想在八十年代的好莱坞混下去还不被人暗地里说成是社会主义间谍简直就是比登天还难——但这个角色做到了，而且还在前不久爬上了出品人的位置。至于说他的出身是什么？只有两种可能：俄罗斯的残留贵族，俄罗斯的黑手党。根据平时阿尔出没风流场所的经验，他推测那角色不仅是作风神秘，就连格调也高得很，不屑于与他们这种美国粗人挤在一张沙发上，操同一个妞——这人就算潜规则别人也不会轻易放出风声，但是只要观察哪个小角色最近升官发财了，那说不好就是被伊万照顾了。他能成为出品人是好莱坞里老谋深算的狐狸们都已经默认了的事情，他们期待的，则只是他上任后的第一部影片要交给谁，又是怎么宣传的。——然而，好莱坞被俄罗斯人掌控就像开玩笑似的，所以他们也都和阿尔一样，期待着这部电影拍出来后马上黄掉。可千算万算不如伊万·布拉金斯基的算计——他直接指明了最想看他笑话的阿尔当下一部电影的制品人，这下好了，他们两个栽在一条船上了。  
“琼斯先生，多谢关怀，我可是好得不得了。最近越想着新电影要成立剧组了，就越是激动。你也是这样么？”  
伊万诡谲的娃娃音落下，阿尔弗雷德一时间没想起来新电影的事情，于是便突然哽住了。半晌，他才瞟到另外那部手机上路德维希发过来的短信，虽然没有任何标点符号，却显得极为怒火冲天：  
伊万的新电影 选导演 你肯定忘了吧  
他当然忘了！有这么多雪白的屁股摆在面前，他怎么可能想得起来！  
“我嘛，你知道的，还是老样子，剧本拿到手就直接拍嘛！”  
他剧烈地假笑着应付。  
“那我敢问一下，你最终敲定了哪个导演呢？”  
“呃……”  
阿尔一时间脑子里一个名字也想不出来（实际上他想到了几个名字，例如说是汤姆克鲁斯和布鲁斯·韦恩，但又觉得肯定不是导演的候选人之一，怕说出来露陷），于是灵机一动，把那个可怜的小演员抓过来，狠狠地插进他的屁股里，故意让他叫出声音来。  
伊万这才明白过来：  
“啊，打扰了，还真是不好意思——”  
“哪里的事，哪里的事……”  
阿尔一手将那个男孩的腰拽向自己，一手飞速地给路德回短信，问道：  
“候选人有哪几个家伙？”  
不到几秒（路德真是可靠）对方就回了过来。一看到这三个名字后，阿尔弗雷德就猛地把自己从小演员的身体里拔出来，断气了似的倒在沙发上，任凭电话那头的伊万怎么呼唤也没用反应：  
“琼斯先生，你还好么？琼斯先生，纵欲过度可不好了，你说是吧？琼斯先生？”  
……  
半晌，待那个小演员好奇地将手机从地上捡起来，这才瞟到屏幕上不得了的三个名字，像是自己犯了错般，陪着阿尔无奈地呵呵笑了起来。阿尔弗雷德眼睛盯着天花板，脑子里那个鼓包在一片灰尘中变得突然清晰了——他再也没法强迫自己忘掉了——这个史上最困难的难题：  
亚瑟 马修 本田菊

从醉生梦死的假期中清醒过来的第二天早晨，阿尔忽然觉得这个三选一的难题也没有那么难了。兴许是昨夜的性爱和酒让他神经有些松弛，于是就不免大惊小怪起来。仔细一想，不过是三选一而已，仔细看看那几个人最近的作品以及他们的导演风格，很快就能清楚谁才是最合适的人选……了吧。  
如果没有他进工作室的第一天的那几个夺命Call的话——  
阿尔有四个电话号码：其一，他只留给家人和最亲密的朋友；其二，他留给那些与他有过一夜情的炮友和平日一起去泡妞喝酒的狐朋狗友；其三，他办公室的座机，负责应付媒体和公司里的同事；其四，他被迫留给公司上层的电话，必须保持二十四小时开机——意思就是说，就算他哪天在亚马逊热带雨林或者其他什么地方玩得神志不清了，这些领导也已经能找到他。  
这四个中的最后一个已经让阿尔在昨夜体会到了什么叫做晴天霹雳，如今这其他的三个又在他进入办公室的那一刹那全部如同警报器般响了起来。  
头一个是从第一个电话中打过来的母亲，也可以理解为从地狱最底层call阿尔去接受酷刑和惩罚的路西法。那个女人和阿尔本人像极了，只要是她有什么话要说，绝不给别人机会插嘴：  
“你和你弟弟的电影什么时候开拍？”  
“我和我……什么？”  
下一句话，她的下一句话已经让这个话题没有妥协性：  
“我都已经告诉我的朋友们了，说你们兄弟俩要合作拍一部电影。”  
她的朋友都是些什么人？普通的加州上层阶级？那些喜欢拿自己儿子做攀比的无聊老女人？——BINGO，答对了！但是正是这群数量稀少而不经常路面的陌生人，几乎就是阿尔弗雷德一生的噩梦：别看他这样，他可是在那群妇人的儿子中最“不上道”的一个。这些怪物们有的去了硅谷，捞了电子产业的第一桶金；有的去了华尔街，现在正边喝咖啡边做出一副操控世界的模样（他们也的确是）；有的在张罗着房地产，亦或是延续着上个世纪的工业革命……这么多人下来，只有阿尔弗雷德是个才制作了五部电影的好莱坞制片人。除了听起来光鲜亮丽外，他无论是金钱还是对社会的价值，都比不上他母亲的朋友的儿子们。自然地，当这些女人们聚在一起的时候，他母亲也就只有选那些听起来最漂亮的话来争夺自己微不足道的尊严——例如说是，“哦，我都忘了，我那不争气的两个儿子最近要合拍一部电影，听说还是那个俄罗斯人出品——那家伙是黑手党来着，对吧，莱斯太太？”  
“妈，过一会儿再打过来，我在工作——”  
“你妈虽然老了，说话也糊涂了，但是马修可是你弟弟……”  
“我还没纵欲过度到忘了我弟弟是谁！”  
直接把电话挂上，阿尔逃避似的拿起办公桌上不知疲倦地响着的座机——他还是太天真了，竟真的以为这时候打来电话的会有什么善者。如果那时候的座机有来电显示，阿尔一定不会就这么毫无准备地接起这电话，他一定会像通常那样，在镜子里看看自己的牙齿，再对着路德随便说上两句，确保自己听起来没有萎靡不振或者很像是个满脑肥肠的贪官。但这次，他就那样用随意而轻佻的口吻接起了那个本该被如宝贝一般对待的电话：  
“喂，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。如果你是媒体的话，对不起，我还没有休假结束，现在接这个电话只是想要亲口操你们的娘，顺便让你们的狗仔队一路滚到纽约去。如果你是我的同事或是这里的工作人员，那么对不起，老子今天不工作，老子从葡萄牙回来，顺道嘲笑你们这些好莱坞的蝼蚁们。如果你是打算让我潜规则的演员，那么请你打我的另外一个电话，号码是——”  
“阿尔，我是亚瑟。”  
“哦……”  
阿尔戛然止住了。等他反应过来对方是亚瑟·柯克兰时，差点将自己不争气的舌头咬下来，并衷心希望着亚瑟最近几年的美语听力日益退步，到现在已经除了法国口音的英语外什么也听不出来了——即便这个想法同一时刻也会让他内心酸楚不已。  
“……你，怎么没找弗朗西斯？不一直都是他来给我打电话么？”  
“说的也是啊，”电话那头的亚瑟自嘲般轻笑了下，阿尔总是被他这异常脆弱而温婉的笑容给打动，并觉得这是好莱坞里万吨黄金也换不来的至宝，是只属于亚瑟的东西，“阿尔，我不想再做胆小鬼了。那个电影对我来说很重要。”  
有一刹那，阿尔弗雷德变回了那个二十二岁的UCLA的学生，变回了亚瑟课堂上的一个听众，变回了那个愿意将今后全部财富和幸福都平分给亚瑟只为了换回他的一句“阿尔”的傻子——但是很快地，洛杉矶的街道鸣笛唤醒了他，从他嘴里念出的那个法国人的名字唤醒了他，最无情的，是那个曾经说着“我们今后井水不犯河水”的自己唤醒了他。  
在听到亚瑟难得的请求后，阿尔没有时间像是过去的很多夜晚那样缅怀这段失去的情谊，而是换上了一副平日里轻佻的调子：  
“这片子的制片人是我，但是出品人是伊万，我猜他的意思还是想让新人来做导演，毕竟你也知道嘛，他本身就是个新人，自然也希望能让好莱坞对他有个勇于创新的印象。再说，好莱坞的电影嘛，谁来导演都差不多，这你也明白吧。”  
“剧本我读过了，我的风格很适合——”  
“你的风格？好莱坞不要英式幽默和慢摇，也不要昏沉的酒吧和创意的过场。现在好莱坞的领导说了，要脱离欧洲，拍些美国风格的电影，你明白么？马修他就一直在研究美国电影——”  
亚瑟又笑了，这个笑更讽刺而冰冷。阿尔时常畏惧这个笑，也时常抱着冒险的心态想去调和它。  
“马修是我曾经的学生，你也是。现在你们倒是会告诉我怎么拍电影了，嗯？美国自己的风格？美国就和你本人一样，阿尔，是没有自己风格的欧洲的衍生物——”  
“第一，别跟我提旧事，亚瑟。你要是还有点的自尊心，就别提了。对我们谁都不好。第二，你怎么骂美国我管不着，也不会与你争辩，只是除了那个最惹人厌的伊万以外，所有高层全部都是土生土长的美国人——他们是喜欢金发妞、喜欢汉堡王和披萨、喜欢加大号西裤的美国人！”  
停顿了一刻，亚瑟又张口了，这个时候的他已经又换了一种说话的风格，让总是一击就发怒的阿尔显得很是幼稚和羸弱：  
“你这样反对我，到底是因为我的电影风格，还是因为过去的事情，阿尔？如果是因为过去的事情，我不会责怪你公私不分，因为就连我自己也是个胆小鬼罢了——只要是和你说话，就会觉得很紧张，连平时最有自信的东西也变得不足轻重起来……”  
“……所以才找了弗朗西斯么？”阿尔的语气沉了下去，“所以才和他在一起了么？”  
“我——”亚瑟充斥着不可思议，“你这么在意他做什么？我以为你说过你我已经没有那种感情了？你难道——？”  
阿尔将电话挂了。  
下一秒，阿尔将书桌上那张扣过来的照片框抓起来，用力将它甩在了前方的墙上。一声刺耳的巨响后，玻璃碎了一地，稀稀拉拉地散在地上，唯有那张照片还完好如初似的飘进了阿尔的视线里，在百叶窗的一道道光芒下，如同被分割成几段的他自己的思绪。  
我难道什么？我难道还一直很在意你么？  
阿尔在空中一把抓住那张照片，轻柔地整平之后，塞进了自己抽屉的最下层里。  
“好了，下一个又是哪个混蛋呢？”  
他取出自己口袋里只响过一声手机，是他的情人和酒肉朋友经常会打来的那个。看起来这人倒是老实，自己响过一声就挂断了，最好是打错了吧，就算是单纯地约炮也好啊——  
“喂，这里是倒霉的阿尔费雷德，你是哪位宝贝？”  
“……嗨，阿尔费雷德先生，”这声音在阿尔听来没有半分的熟悉感，反而是带着些吸引他好奇心的诡异，仿佛是来自于另一个世界，离好莱坞和尘世都很远的地方，“我是本田菊，那个，我是……”  
“导演？”  
“是、是的，我是导演，我……”  
“本田菊？！你他妈怎么会有这个号码？”  
“哦！”电话那头的人听到了阿尔突如其来的怒吼，像是被踩了尾巴的猫似的小声惊呼，就算是美国七岁的女孩也不会这么做，“你、你当时留电话给了我一个朋友，我、我从他那里要到的，我……”  
“你朋友？长什么样的朋友？和我在哪里做的？”  
“呃……他……”那胆小的猫显然是说不下去了，最终才鼓起勇气，让阿尔不禁怀疑自己是否曾经干过比侵犯幼童更加不耻的事情才能让他紧张这样，“我朋友叫王耀。他和你没有发生性关系……他、他打了你，然后你跑走了，还说以后若是看到他在好莱坞，绝对让他吃不了兜着走，你当时差点没站起来，那个拳头打在你的——”  
“够了，够了，我想起来了！”  
阿尔恼羞成怒地大吼道。转而又突然觉得不对劲：  
“你是那个寿司BOY？——呃，好恶心的称呼！总之你就是他？”  
“我猜……”本田菊的声音低了下去，阿尔即便隔着电话也能赌他那张柔弱的脸一定和他全身的每个地方一样，红得和现在化妆界最流行的烈焰口红般，“我就那个人吧，阿尔先生……”


	2. Chapter 2

“阿尔先生，我们在门外，想见一下您，能不能开门——”  
“你们？”  
阿尔弗雷德需要好好想一想，过去的一个月里他到底做了什么，又招惹了什么不该招惹的人。就比如说是为什么路德家的意大利人会和本田菊在顷刻之间成为朋友。又比如说为什么现在这三个人（路德、费里西安诺和本田菊）站在自己的办公室里——  
第二次世界大战已经打完了，对吧？  
“如果你们三个是想再一次冲我宣战的话，提醒一下，亚瑟和那个法国人还在左转的第三间办公室里，别忘了他们俩。”  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
路德的脸气得通红，就好像是这一个月来他辛辛苦苦地在制片厂里工作，而阿尔弗雷德则满世界疯玩似的——虽然也的确是这样。可路德，作为阿尔弗雷德的合作制片人，也并不是什么彻彻底底的好人。他抛下家人、想破脑子地从柏林墙爬出来，好不容易才在洛杉矶找到一个落脚地，每一步都走在刀尖上似的——如果他处事不是这么小心，工作不是这么认真，可能下一秒就会被哪个酸溜溜的同事以纳粹残党之名举报。阿尔没兴趣做掉路德，相反的，在这段难熬的日子里，他只能指望他们之间互惠互利了。路德维希是个难得一见的可靠之人：不仅是严谨认真，而且非常识时务，知道在美国人的天下就要懂得低头。然而，只要事情一关于那个意大利人，他就再不能让阿尔放心了。  
费里西安诺是可爱极了的甜心。阿尔刚见到他时以为那是路德犒劳他辛苦工作的礼物，差点就像往常那样凑上去了，没想到马上就迎接到了人生第一次的当头一棒——字面意义上的——他父亲打他都没有这么痛。后来他终于从路德那张不善言辞、极其别扭的嘴里搞懂了，原来费里西安诺本是住在罗马的小少爷，可是二战后的意大利经济衰落，于是他就和全家移民到了美国，在洛杉矶开了一家意式餐厅。路德刚从东德逃难到美国时的日子很苦，是靠着费里西安诺的扶持和关怀才混进好莱坞的，两人之间于是也渐渐有了种阿尔弗雷德看了就觉得腻味的真挚情感。  
“呃，阿尔弗雷德先生，”费里西安诺甜甜的嘴角傻气地上扬着，“菊是我的朋友。我听说你要做他下一部影片的制片人？”  
甜心一发话，屋子里都安静了。本田菊脸红着低头；阿尔不知如何是好地瞪着路德；路德反应过来，有点恼怒地拍拍费里西安诺的肩膀：  
“喂，还没定下来呢。”  
“哦，是这样么，”男孩不好意思地抓抓头发，“……我好像多事了呢。但是，菊拍过的电影真的很好看哦，他本人也很好，请阿尔弗雷德先生一定要多考虑他！”  
阿尔被这家伙没睡醒的眼睛中神采奕奕的光芒给逗笑了，从办公桌后的椅子站起来，不顾路德的怒视一手搂过了费里西安诺，像对着小孩那般轻声细语地安抚道：  
“宝贝，你说的我自然懂，但是现在好莱坞的导演这么多，机会又这么少，要说用谁真的是个难题。我自己的亲生弟弟我总不能抛下，你说是吧？更何况，还有亚瑟那个缠人的家伙在呢……哎，这么复杂的题抛给你，我实在不忍心，所以你和你朋友到外面先等一会，我借用你家路德一分钟，马上就还给你，嗯？”  
他说着，一手搂着费里西安诺就想把他往屋外送。小家伙无奈地挣扎了下，还是顺着阿尔的力气出了房间。阿尔又用另一只手顺手搂过本田菊——对方实在是超出他预想得瘦小。他伸出的胳膊牢牢地扣在菊狭窄的肩膀上，手心贴在他胸口的白衬衫上（他不是故意的），那里有一种又痒又暖和的感觉，仿佛都能摸到微弱而急促的可怜的心跳。真奇异啊，这个小子——这是什么香气呢？好像和那天在那个中国人身上闻到的不同，那个功夫小子可比这家伙壮实不少，虽然也很瘦就是了，谁知道拳头倒是有劲得很……阿尔弗雷德九霄云外地想着，把费里西安诺和本田菊都送出了大门，放开手时还感觉一阵空虚的冰冷。  
路德不屑地盯着阿尔弗雷德一副精虫上脑的模样，等他关上了门后，才缓缓吐出一句：  
“该说正事了吧。”  
“啊，正事——”阿尔弗雷德硬挤出一个笑容，已经没了刚才美人抱在怀里时的滋润，“我讲话不会绕圈，路德。我没得选，我得选马修。”  
“为什么？”  
“他是我弟弟，我爱他，这是第一点。他背井离乡在加拿大学了七年影视，这是第二点。他拍的电影很好莱坞，这是第三点。如果不让他做导演，我就没法回家过圣诞节了，这是最后一点。”  
路德冷笑：  
“亚瑟呢？亚瑟不是你的导师么？你不爱他么？”  
“扯旧事还真是有趣，嗯？”  
霎时间，阿尔恼火地瞪着路德。  
“抛去这些人情关系，阿尔，亚瑟是个很有名望的导演，这点你也知道。”  
“名望？他要是有名望，难道还需要攀附那个法国人上位么？他要是有名望，还至于两年都没有拍过电影么？他要是有名望，还会和我亲自打电话求这个位置么？他的确还是那个高傲的亚瑟，但是已经没有人围着捧他了！”  
“等等，他亲自给你打电话了？”  
“十分钟之前。”  
“没有弗朗西斯？”  
“我知道，很奇怪吧——过去的三十次，每次我想和他说话，必定都是那个法国人来接。”  
“那他岂不是下了决心？”  
“谁说不是呢？可是好莱坞里‘下了决心’的人多了去了，谁能处处照顾他这种被骄纵坏了的猫呢？当然啦，他要是还被我罩着，也就没这么多闲事了——早告诉他了，法国人没有我在好莱坞权势大！”  
“不是谁都像你这样卑鄙，阿尔。”  
“我？卑鄙？”  
“——不仅卑鄙，还很胆小。你其实早就想把那个位置给亚瑟吧。”  
“你他妈这么在乎亚瑟做什么？”  
“我只是看不惯你的自欺欺人！”  
“滚回你的东德去！”阿尔恶狠狠地咒骂道，把眼镜摘了下来扔在桌子上，“操！我自己的片子，你们这些人就知道他妈的插嘴！”  
沉默了一刻，路德继续不动声色地开口，仿佛阿尔反复无常的情绪对他并没有威吓作用：  
“伊万先生的意思呢？”  
“他？他当然没有表示了！你还想不明白么？现在整个好莱坞都在等着看伊万的笑话，他于是就非要拖我下水不可。选导演这个破事本来应该是叫出品人做的，现在给我这个制片人干，明显就是为了让我帮他背黑锅！”  
“电影还没拍，别这么消极——”  
“我，你，伊万，再加上随便那三个人中的一个——你觉得这电影还会有什么前途？”  
路德不说话了，他也不能想象这个场景。过了半晌，他问道：  
“那么，现在的选择就是在马修和亚瑟之间咯？一个是亲弟弟，一个是‘念念不忘’的旧情人。”  
“操！这他妈是什么选择！”  
阿尔头痛欲裂地呼喊；路德维希无奈地叹了一口气，冷眼旁观。桌子上，来自于阿尔母亲的移动手机依旧在不知疲倦地响；另外一边，弗朗西斯在敲门，示意阿尔弗雷德马上滚出来，嘴里还喊着“别欺负亚瑟了”——  
今天的洛杉矶如同往日那样沐浴在南加州灿烂到无情的盛阳下，开怀大笑地谱写着毫无征兆的恶作剧般的命运。

下班后，阿尔弗雷德再无力气东游西逛，恰巧他的保时捷又拿去保养了，于是就打算挤公车回去。路德维希想要开车送他回家，但是阿尔一想到自己要在路德的怒视下和费里西安诺谈笑风生，就觉得还是算了。  
“啊，既然都要做公车，不如和小菊一起吧！”  
费里西安诺还在努力做着阿尔和本田菊的“搭线人”。阿尔瞥了一眼比他矮了不知多少的亚洲人，对方正经地提着一个公文包，低眉顺目地站在车站牌旁，好像已经为了挤公车做足了准备似的。阿尔觉得有趣，就露出一个自认为阳光灿烂的笑容：  
“好啊，你家在哪里？唐人街附近么？”  
“呃，”菊抖了抖，“我、我不是中国人……”  
阿尔知道本田菊不是中国人，也知道他的问话很令对方尴尬，可还是想要逗弄他，谁让所有的黄种人在他的眼里都是差不多一张脸呢：德国人和法国人在长相上是有区别的，可是日本人和中国人？拜托——  
“啊，对不起啊，”阿尔拍了拍自己的脑袋，“我都忘了，你告诉过我，你是日本人！”  
——那个“寿司BOY”的夜晚。  
“是、是的，阿尔先生，”提前那夜，菊的脸果不其然又红了，可那红不是暴躁发怒时的红，而是害羞时那种透着血滴的可爱的红，仿佛这世界上没什么能让本田菊那张温顺的脸生气，“我坐37路回家，您呢？”  
“诶呀，顺路啊！”  
阿尔一击掌，就转头和费里西安诺说：  
“放心吧，我和这孩子一块回去，你和路德也赶快回家去吧！Ciao！”  
“Ciao，阿尔弗雷德先生！”  
费里西安诺拉着路德的胳膊往回走，愉快地认为阿尔和菊已经有了成为朋友的势头。而路德则只是边走边摇摇头，内心替那个可怜的日本孩子祈祷着。

一路上，阿尔已经做足了准备听到本田菊口中以下类型的对话：关于阿尔作为一个制片人是多么伟大，关于他自己导演过的电影是多么精彩，关于他是有多么打算争取这个位置，然后阿尔便会公事公办地回答说，“宝贝，你人很可爱，我也很喜欢你和你的那个中国朋友，但是拍电影是大人的事情。你再去深造几年，嗯？”  
……但实际上，本田菊什么都没说。  
他们两个坐在相邻的两个位置上，谁也不说话。公车摇摇晃晃的，使他们的肩膀不经意间就会碰在一起。本田菊的位置靠窗，所以他头靠着窗户，将目光洒向窗外，让洛杉矶旁晚的霓虹灯在他漆黑的瞳仁中渡上一圈颇为神秘的金色，任谁看了都会推测他是在城市的浮华中暗自幻想着什么；阿尔弗雷德的位置则接近走道，他将双腿大大咧咧地伸出座椅外，无聊地观察着车上形形色色的乘客，又不时地瞥向默不作声的菊。  
已经快二十分钟钟了。  
不知怎么回事，对方越是缄默无言，阿尔的心里就越发激动。  
本田菊和他这辈子见过的每个人都不太一样。从他打电话给他的那刻起，阿尔就已经知道了。不仅是他柔软、脆弱、又微微泛黄的脖颈，不仅是他乖巧得和小女孩一样的发型，也不仅是他总是嚅嗫的言语和那双低垂着的没有一丝杂质的纯黑双瞳——使本田菊不同的，是他的沉默。在一天的可怖工作后，阿尔很享受这沉默。它像有味道、有声音、有触感似的，不停地拨撩着他的思绪，一会儿让他全身放松下来，只想待在这个人身边快活地躺在花朵的海洋里畅游，一会儿又能让他控制不住地幻想着：若是这个沉默而绵软的人突然被攻破了，那他泣不成声的啜泣和惊叫又该是什么样子的，他会生气么，会羞涩得晕过去么，他的身体那么纤弱单薄，能承受得住么——  
沉默所带来的这种奇妙的猜测，正如同菊本身般，充满着无限的可能性和未知。阿尔弗雷德这才明白，为什么那么多追求宁静的哲学家和八十年代的年轻嬉皮士都说要去东方旅行一次。未知是世界上最美丽的东西，尤其是当未知还带上点性爱的成分时。  
“阿尔弗雷德先生，”菊这时候突然回头，阿尔这才注意到，原来这个他本以为很是沉默镇定的人现在竟然满头大汗，抿着的嘴唇都在颤抖似的，“一直没有找到什么话题，让您难堪了么？”  
花了很久才意识到菊是在责备他自己的内向和不善言辞，阿尔摆摆手，有种揉他头发的冲动，而他也的确那样做了：  
“没什么大不了的。我今天工作累得够呛，现在能安安静静地休息会儿，还真是不容易——”  
“阿尔弗雷德先生的生活，一直都像这样热闹么？”  
本田菊用了“热闹”这个词，而不是“喧嚣”、“放纵”、亦或是“淫靡”。他的措辞总是那么严谨和恭敬。  
“是啊，总是很热闹，”阿尔嘲讽地冷笑，“只要我不关机，那四部电话就可以一个接一个地响下去；只要是我一进酒吧的门，不到凌晨就不会被朋友们放出来；只要是回到了家里，就会止不住地给平日里的床上伙伴打电话或是找点coke来吸——孩子，这些对你来说太‘逾越’了，是么？”  
本田菊没什么犹豫地摇摇头，红晕和尴尬没有在他脸上出现，真是实属少见的：  
“我是个很奇怪的人。我想除了我以外，没有人能忍受周而复始的冷清。——阿尔弗雷德先生的生活应该有很多人羡慕吧？”  
“谁知道。你羡慕么？”  
阿尔仰着头问本田菊。  
对方不好意思地莞尔，像是花朵要绽开前那一秒似的低头：  
“不。”  
“那就好。”  
阿尔揉了揉菊平整光洁的黑发，感受着他温暖的头发扫在他指尖上的触感，又有了更深一步动作的冲动。可这冲动被止住了——被阿尔内心里还残留的对于美感的尊重给止住了——就像是猎人在射杀白雪公主前最后的不舍和愧疚。  
阿尔弗雷德把手从本田菊身上拿开，离他远了一些。  
“阿尔弗雷德先生，您不是这一站下车么？”  
“嘘，”阿尔做手势示意菊不要说话，“我陪你坐到你家去。”  
“您——”  
“不要告诉别人哦。”  
阿尔弗雷德微笑着，又转过头去，不让菊看到他的脸。  
菊木讷地愣了片刻，也继续观察起洛杉矶的夜色起来。  
城市绚烂却稍瞬即逝的灯光承载着他们。

第二清晨，当阿尔的母亲正在给亚瑟打电话，痛斥着他是如何勾引自己儿子的时候；当马修正窝在沙发中，苦不堪言地听着自己的母亲与亚瑟为了他而争吵的时候；当弗朗西斯最终赶来从亚瑟手里接过电话，却只能将这整场“亚瑟还是马修”的争论变得更加无法收场时——阿尔弗雷德神清气爽地走进办公室（他已经很久没有露出此等乐天的神情了），并对着每个人，包括出品人伊万，宣布这个导演的位置最终给了本田菊。  
本身还打算在电话里大战三百回合的阿尔的母亲和亚瑟等人全部说不出话来了，同时保持沉默的还有路德。不过这些人中最高兴的莫过于费里西安诺了，他认为自己这个红娘做得不错；而伊万听到抉择后则只是一如既往地诡谲一笑，似乎是早就料到了这个结果。  
本田菊呢？本田菊没来得及道谢，也没来得及做任何事情。  
阴沉着脸的路德维希马上将他从阿尔弗雷德身边拉走，并对着他郑重其事地教育道：  
“这个办法能帮得了你一时，但是帮不了你一世——”  
菊缩着脖子，呆若木鸡地望着路德。路德痛下决心，振振有词地补充道：  
“如果阿尔把你玩腻了，你该怎么办？”  
“我、我——”如果说有什么震惊了路德的话，那不是别的，正是本田菊那张极其恼怒的脸，有点像是想要生气却不知该如何皱眉头的猫，“我和他没有上床！”


	3. Chapter 3

本来，阿尔弗雷德想将他的惊人决定作为一个既能调节马修和亚瑟之间的矛盾，又能让电影兼具“创新”和“新人”元素的一举两得的方法，结果谁知适得其反，麻烦接踵而至。大概这就是印度教中的轮回转世（Karma）吧——阿尔弗雷德上个月过得太逍遥自在，把自己身处哪里都忘记了：好莱坞！一个吃人不吐骨头的老虎堆里！  
他故作潇洒地发布出导演名字的第一个小时，当红演员安东尼奥就打电话过来，说他不拍这部电影了；第一个小时过五分钟的时候，弗朗西斯说剧本不能用他的，他已经从公司那里收回了版权；到了第二个小时，有个神秘的投资方代理人说，他的主顾要撤回资金。这一切灾难都是怎么回事呢？在伊比利亚半岛度假了一个月的阿尔弗雷德并不比旁观者要明白。但按照路德的话来说，好莱坞近日风向有变，阿尔这个选了本田菊做导演的决定实则上惹毛了不少人。  
“安东尼奥，多好的一个小伙子，他怎么说不干就不干了？”  
路德叹了一口气，拽着阿尔的袖子把他拖上了制片厂的天台，这才敢大声说话：  
“你不知道么，他变成亚瑟的人了。”  
阿尔皱皱眉头：  
“什么时候的事？我怎么没听说？”  
——他们这个圈子也就这么大。除了阿尔和亚瑟两个人从来都是避而不见以外，其他人谁最近包养了谁、谁最近被哪个领导看上了等等诸如此类的破事都是在他们这里传得快得不得了。这个圈子里一共也就两拨人（现在又加上了伊万，所以算是三拨）：在阿尔一个月前的认知里，导演亚瑟、编剧弗朗西斯、还有诸如此类的欧洲白人是一伙的，这伙人里主要还包括他的合作制片人路德维希、音乐指导罗德里赫、几个北欧来的金发碧眼的家伙、每天板着脸的瑞士财会等等……他们是一群外表不能再华丽和文雅，内心里却一个比一个精于算计的冷酷之人；相比之下，阿尔弗雷德他们这拨人则粗俗和直白得多。除了刚刚混进好莱坞的马修是朵白莲花以外，其他人的霸道和贪婪都是出了名的，而这些人无一有个共通点，那就是他们都是美国人，都喜欢到处占那些外国人的便宜。除了亚瑟那帮在好莱坞里势力不俗的欧洲白人外，这些美国人几乎把能打压的都打压了个遍：虽然最近的法案和民意有宣扬公平机会的倾向，但是好莱坞对于有色人种和少数民族的打压也不是一天两天了——南北内战结束的那一天，好莱坞才刚刚诞生，那时候百万人的鲜血和自由之战的枪响还没有能够传到加利福尼亚，一百年之后依旧没有彻底，两百年之后也说不准。  
正因如此，那些欧洲人骨子里的冷漠和算计也就变得可以理解起来。这些小心翼翼的群居野狼就算不愿意与霸道的美国人打交道的，譬如说是路德，也要乖乖地在阿尔弗雷德手底下当助理（即便他名义上是合作制片人），这才能自保。这种隐性的欺压关系从亘古以来、从阿尔弗雷德刚刚听说“好莱坞”这个名字时，就形成了；到现在无论是欺压着别人的人，还是因为国籍和人种被欺压的人，都已经不足为奇，甚至假装其乐融融起来。这片祥和的景象最近被一个别有用心的人给打破了，那就是那个永远笑里藏刀的俄罗斯人：  
并不是说伊万与阿尔弗雷德相比是个彻头彻尾的好人，相反的，他为人的复杂和阴冷比那些没头没脑、被骄纵了一辈子的天之骄子们更加骇人。伊万初现好莱坞的时候身边跟着几个东欧男孩，个个都长得像是天使那样甜美，却好像不是拿出来卖的，而是做了正正经经的演员。后来又多了传闻，说他有意向好莱坞中引入亚洲演员，并想要捧热武打片——这本来是件不可能的事情——难道好莱坞能被他变成社会主义的天下不成？但是没想到，时代有变，美国想要走在最前面：好莱坞里竟然真的多了几个香港人和日本人，而宣扬功夫的电影也似乎被提上了制片厂的日程。阿尔弗雷德看在眼里，意识到伊万是个不好惹的角色，也意识到了不能再搞白人至上主义，于是动起了想要找有色人种来演电影的心思。他那样想着的时候，第一个想到的就是莫名其妙出现在候选名单上的本田菊：没有名气的亚洲人，唯一的可能就是被伊万塞进来的。但是一想到被伊万碰过的人要交给他，阿尔弗雷德就觉得很是别扭，于是本不打算考虑这个日本人。结果那天和他一起坐公交车回家的路上，阿尔弗雷德恍然确定，无论是什么原因都有可能，但这人绝对不是靠和伊万睡了之后上位的。  
——本田菊的事对阿尔来说太过于特殊，再说回安东尼奥这个演员吧。  
他是全靠着阿尔弗雷德才有的今天，这是一句不夸张的真话。像他这样皮肤黝黑、长得不像纯种白人、说话又有浓重口音的西班牙人，是不能上大荧幕的——做做老板的枕边人倒是可以。阿尔在他最低落的时候在洛杉矶的小巷里把他拣了回去——安东尼奥那时候才十九岁，有什么低落不低落呢，不过是酒和毒品碰多了后意志丧失罢了——后来那夜两人有没有上床、有没有发生什么暧昧之事安东尼奥也不记得了，阿尔弗雷德也没有承认。但是阿尔弗雷德承认是的，他看上了安东尼奥的身材和皮囊，并先是将他捧成了杂志模特，后来又推荐他接拍广告，最后真的把他送上了荧幕——想来那是他们两个共同完成的一件壮举。而最不可思议的是，阿尔弗雷德自称从没有上过安东尼奥——兴许他是想到了安东尼奥总有一天会混得比他都好，到了那天，他可不想再被报复。  
现在这天到来了，本想着迎接安东尼奥的感激的阿尔弗雷德迎来了当头一棒——他成为“亚瑟的人”了——这句话是什么意思呢？  
“这句话是什么意思呢？”  
阿尔抽着烟，问路德。路德维希的神情中有种虚假的忧心忡忡，很明显是在看阿尔弗雷德的笑话：  
“意思就是说，亚瑟把他上了——或是亚瑟被他上了——或是他被亚瑟那群人中的一个上了——或是——随便你怎么猜。”  
“我猜，他不会是在为亚瑟出这口气吧？”  
路德不耐烦地点点头。阿尔弗雷德的神情镇定到有些可怖：  
“我猜，弗朗西斯也不是为了亚瑟才不提供剧本的吧？”  
“还是为了马修——他们两个人中的谁得到导演，弗朗西斯都会放过你，唯独不能是本田菊。”  
“撤资的是谁？那个瑞士人和美国银行说了我什么坏话么？还是——”  
“这就不用想了，你的仇人太多了。这个导演无论是谁，都会有人撤资。”  
“很好——”  
路德看着阿尔抬手把烟卷甩去了楼下的马路上，然后又低着头整理了一下夹克，打算从天台离开。他也把烟在手边的台子上灭掉，然后一副幸灾乐祸的样子笑着问：  
“怎么，闹够了？”  
“不，还没，”阿尔弗雷德似乎是知道路德在想什么似的，伸了个懒腰，露出一个没什么感情的笑容，却在阴影中很是复杂而阴沉，“我一会儿要去见一面伊万，选个新的演员和剧本。”  
路德的动作僵在原地，半晌才问：  
“这么说，你要和他们斗到底？”  
阿尔听闻，嗤笑出来：  
“路德，麻烦你告诉一下那些人：操他们自己去吧。”  
他说完后耸耸肩，一步步地迈下楼梯，消失在拐角处的漆黑中。

比起情人来说，亚瑟和弗朗西斯更像是损友；比起情人来说，亚瑟和安东尼奥更像是征服者与崇拜者；比起情人来说，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德更像是……他们就像是真正的情人一样，但整个好莱坞里唯独他们二人不是情人；整个好莱坞里，唯独他们二人将“情”当成是真的——无论是他们之间的爱、恨、愤怒、恐惧——他们都相当认真。反之，没有阿尔在身边的亚瑟就是另外一个亚瑟，一个相当复杂、深奥、却又迷人的亚瑟。  
亚瑟的脸颊伶俐、乖巧，内心狂妄叛逆，脑子却一直清醒又机敏。这些相差甚远却又意外合拍的特质让他生得就像是引人探索的明星般——安东尼奥和他吃了第一顿午饭后就偷偷迷上了他；马修也从来没有讨厌过这个名义上的竞争对手；畏惧所有同盟国的路德维希意外地对亚瑟很尊重；弗朗西斯则多次叫亚瑟去做演员，并且还说他写过一部剧，剧中主人翁的原型就是亚瑟。  
亚瑟心里暗自高兴，嘴上却说他从来没有欣赏过弗朗西斯的剧本，并认为那些法国式的柔情和浪漫太过于抽象晦涩；唯独他喜欢一点，或是说他暗自喜欢一点，那就是法国人对性爱的描写：英国从未对性畏惧过，也从未失去过对性的追求，但他们更像是偷偷模仿大人抽烟的孩子，总会因为太过于板着脸和紧张而被呛到一口；美国是彻彻底底的流氓和莽夫，幼稚地认为肉体的丰腴和不遮掩的暴露就能激起性欲，要是场面热闹喧嚣一些就更是漂亮；唯有法国从来不与这些不上道的小丑为舞，他们明白、似乎是从出生那刻起就深深地明白，性是什么，而他们该如何一边跪拜在它的脚下，一边顺着它的皮毛抚摸它。每一次亚瑟和弗朗西斯做爱，他都在心里这么不情愿地夸奖着，并毫无例外地沉溺于每次的抽插和喘息之中。与表象相反，弗朗西斯做爱时没有太多话，更没有什么情话——但是每到亚瑟在高潮的余韵中领会着射精之后某一刻的极致空虚与孤独时，每当他开始将白色的粘液不看作色情和暧昧，而是看作内心里虚幻却又心痛的失落时，弗朗西斯都会在那里，不轻不重地靠在他身上，让亚瑟几乎难以呼吸、难以抱怨、也难以继续更深的思绪。  
“重量是好事，嗯？”  
亚瑟点点头，心里想着，起码这是真实的。

又是下午七点二十分的亚瑟的公寓，又是弗朗西斯带来的高浓度的酒，又是路德维希带头开始嘲笑阿尔弗雷德的现况，又是北欧的家伙们开始边嗑药边做爱，又是罗德里赫正襟危坐直到路德醉着倒在他身边，又是伊丽莎白羞涩的问候和下一秒的歇斯底里的怒吼——又是这些欧洲人的派对。在派对上，来了几个最近想要挤进这个圈子的白人小孩。他们骨瘦如柴，眉清目秀，没上过大学，不到喝酒的法定年龄，幻想靠着皮囊和甜言蜜在好莱坞的星光大道上留下自己的手印——历史上除了偶尔几个人外，没有人成功过。安东尼奥就是“偶尔几个人”中的一个——快是了。  
“你应该接下阿尔弗雷德的电影！”  
弗朗西斯对着安东尼奥建议道。他喝醉了，没注意到亚瑟的手已经伸进了安东尼奥的衣服里。又或是他注意到了，只是并不在意。他和亚瑟和安东尼奥和其他人一直以来都是很好的朋友，亦或是很好的恋人——随便别人怎么说。  
“呃，才不呢……除非亚瑟是导演……”  
安东尼奥打了一个嗝，神志不清道。他蜜色的胸膛和腹肌被亚瑟抚摸着，惹得他既激动又舒服，开始胡言乱语起来：  
“他……要是想和日本人和俄罗斯人走得近，就让他走吧……我有我的朋友……亚瑟是我的朋友，你们都是我的朋友……”  
“你这话说得很对，”弗朗西斯赞同地笑道，“但是星光大道，别忘了！”  
“你，你，”亚瑟冰凉的手不安分地在安东尼奥暖和的身体上乱窜，像是一只调皮而无害的蛇，安东尼奥还在费尽地和同样不省人事的弗朗西斯交流，“你不也撤走了剧本么？现在撤走，其实相当于剧本作废了吧，毕竟内容都已经公布了……”  
“你们都要闹，我也要陪你们！操他妈的美国人！”  
亚瑟听闻弗朗西斯的话，大笑起来，终于开始了他醉后总是会出现的异常激动的表演：  
“阿尔弗雷德为什么选本田菊？因为他根本不在乎我们！他想看我们欧洲人的笑话！他这个小肚鸡肠、高傲自负、井底之蛙的美国佬！”  
“他小时候你就应该看出来——”  
“他小时候可不是这样的，那时候阿尔还有一丝让我喜欢的地方，他起码知道感激，知道尊重……”  
明明目光已经愤恨到足以把人生吞活剥的亚瑟，在提起曾经的阿尔时却还是不自觉地收敛态度起来，让在一旁看着的安东尼奥很是嫉妒。作为一个有机会进入星光大道的演员，他用高超的技巧做起了一副义愤填膺的模样：  
“我们把阿尔弗雷德的这部电影搞砸，你们说怎么样？”  
“哎哟哎哟，”弗朗西斯一听，简直笑得在地上开始打滚起来，“这样太狠毒了吧，你忘了阿尔可是你原来的饲主么？”  
安东尼奥没有悔意，反而是更加怒火冲天地宣扬道：  
“那人是人渣！我们应该让他在这部电影上身败名裂！”  
说着，他拿掉了亚瑟放在他身上的不怀好意的手，转头正经地问他的意见。亚瑟起初还是不满的，但是很快似乎是被什么给吸引住了，于是就嘟嘟囔囔地回答：  
“好啊，拉上马修，我们就搞他一次。”  
“喂，路德，别喝了，过来一下，路德，”看热闹的弗朗西斯认为大事要发生了，于是就唯恐天下不乱地呼唤着倒在罗德里赫身上接受伊丽莎白谩骂的路德，“我们有个计划，需要你帮忙，你听一下！这是由我们伟大的演员安东尼奥先生领导的革命，目的是抗争无耻而残酷的暴君——阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！”  
“路德，你也讨厌阿尔弗雷德么？”  
亚瑟望着同样因为酒精而迷醉的路德，不禁开始疑惑这个万事谨慎小心而又懂得大局的男人是否也对阿尔弗雷德有所不满，即便他跟在阿尔弗雷德身边几年，像是他最亲密的亲信似的。  
似乎是在琢磨，也似乎是早已陷入了幻觉里，路德慢吞吞地回答：  
“我哥哥……我哥还在东德……没人救他……”


End file.
